hackteletabi
by Zerugadisu-Tsukasa
Summary: ...No hay mucho que decir... ¿Que pasaría si E.T viniese al mundo de los teletabis, y tsukasa se sienta en el suelo como un pordiosero mientras vienen las vacas asesinas?


.hackteletabi  
  
En un pais de los teletabis, estaba tsukasa sentado en el suelo, como un maldito pordiosero.  
De pronto apareció en gran "Gigalozerwagamoniuteriniscagelojimineko", un dinosaurio capaz de tragarse a   
Kurim sin vomitar.  
  
Tsukasa Levantó el bastón y de repente aparecio kurim montado en cerdo. Para demostrar su valía, el   
Gigalozerwagamoniuteriniscagelojimineko dijo un trabalenguas, y kurim se kedo confuso. Entonces se lo tragó, y como decía la leyenda, no vomitó. De pronto apareció una modelo anorexica. llamda BT, que se subio encima del Gigalozerwagamoniuteriniscagelojimineko.   
  
El Gigalozerwagamoniuteriniscagelojimineko dijo: SOY EL Gigalozerwagamoniuteriniscagelojimineko. Y BT respondio: TSUKASA, CORRE, VETE CON SUBARU. De pronto apareció un feo con casco y dijo: SUBARU-SAMA, y se largó.  
  
El Gigalozerwagamoniuteriniscagelojimineko se transformo en PO y despues llamo a tinkiwinki, dipsi y lala, y comenzaron a transformarse en naves espaciales que lanzaban matadraones por el culo. De repente aparece reena inverse y se ponbe a comerse a BT. Kurim fue cagado por el Gigalozerwagamoniuteriniscagelojimineko, pero PO se lo comio otra vez, y se transformo en Kurim. De repente todo el mundo sufrió un repentino ataque de vomitos. Los tres teletabis que sobraban comenzaron a bombardear a reena, y tsukasa con sus rayos de culo. Subaru se cayó del cielo verticalemnte por razoines desconocidas con un pañuelo con una M grabada. Todos gritaron SUBARU, y misteriosamente se oyo SUBARU-SAMA.   
  
La niña dijo que tenia un medicamento que no estaba en farmacias, y que pronto vendría E.T a por su pañuelo. Efectivamente al rato apareció E.T, y cogio su pañuelo. el Gigalozerwagamoniuteriniscagelojimineko se enfado y se transformo en KINKAN, que hizo vomitar mas fuerte a todos. Cuando de repente Tsukasa dijo PEDOCACAPIS, y los simpson aparecieron desconocidamente, y se pusieron amontar en caballo. Pero... Gigalozerwagamoniuteriniscagelojimineko dijo que los simpson no eran de anime, asi que los borraron.   
  
De repente una chica llamada judit dijo. Sisi es que los ños... Y de repente aparecio joni, y mato al Gigalozerwagamoniuteriniscagelojimineko por que es un makina. Despues reena lo mato, y ameria se tiro a judit. No me pregunten como aparecio ameriqa que no lo se. Luego todos hicieron una orgía virtual. Pero el Gigalozerwagamoniuteriniscagelojimineko resucitó por que si, y apareció un chico de pelo rosa que se llamaba Shuichi, y le metio su microfono en el culo. Kurim logro salir del dinosaurio, pero, como joni estaba harto de ese tío, pues cogio el microsft word, y decidio que no iba a aparecer mas en la historia. Ameria se follaba a judit, y le decia: Soy tu reina. Pero judit dijo... Si la reina es la reina yo no puedo ser la reina por que la reina ya es la reina, y si la reina no fuese la reina... ¿Quien sería la reina? Yo no por que no me llamo reina y no soy una reina. La reina es la unica reina, asi que deja en paz a la reina que esta con su hermana reina, joder.  
  
Ameria se murio del susto y judit se kedo triste. Los teletabis empezaron a cagarse un super-gufo que destuiria de world, el pais de los teletabis, tokio, o ya no se sabe que coño de sitio es. Se lo cagaron y mataron a todos  
De repente alguien desenchufo el ordenador. El planeta fue invadido por una zara de vacas asesinas que tenian ubres laser, y mataron a toda la poblacion. Luego vinieron los ños, una raza alternativa de los ñis, parientes de los ñas, que se criaron con los ñes pero tienen una apariencia similar a los ñus, y tiraron a la tierra por un agujero negro. El planeta quedo desechado y salio por el ano del universo.  
FIN  
  
Nota: No espero criticas buenas, mas bien todo lo contrario xD estaba un dia flipando en colores y me dio por publicar esta basura. :P  
No se lo tomen en serio, sino como una tonteria. Dentro de poco, viene un fic serio... 


End file.
